Total Drama Titans: The First Challenge
This is the 2nd episode of Total Drama Titans, Made by Jinx666. Last time we met the campers where they got into teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. They are now currently going into their next challenge where they must do a little bit of diving into a shark infested pool and land into the safe spot. Who will chicken out, Who win be eliminated? Its all here on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS! Episode 2: The First Challenge Control Freak: CHALLENGERS, your challenge is to jump off this cliff into the Shark infested water Kitten: WHAT! i am not doing that Control Freak:........... but land into the centre of the lake, the circle of bobbers, that's the safe part......we think Kitten: YOU THINK, WE COULD GET KILLED, HOW WILL THIS AMUSE THE AUDIENCE Control Freak: i dunno, but it amuses me Kitten: GRR Bumble Bee: Come on girl, this is to win our challenge Kitten: I DONT CARE, IM NOT DOING IT Control Freak: so your chickening out??? Kitten: Yep Control Freak: Cinder (CinderBlock puts chicken hat on her) Kitten: NOT FUNNY *Kitten* Come on there making me jump in a shark infested pool THATS CRAZY *Raven* ......it isn't that bad....Kittens just a spoilt brat. Raven: *smiles* it kinda is Kitten: grrrrr Cyborg: PERFECT they've already got someone out Control Freak: so... whose going first (silence) Jinx: just...lets get this over with *kid flash zooms next to her* Kid Flash: hey, anyone tell you ya look pretty hot with a dark purple bikini on Jinx: shut up (Jinx dives into the circle then rises up) Jinx: Not bad COME ON GUYS ITS EASY Control Freak: good work Jinx, so whose next (he glares at Raven) Raven: ugggh *Raven dives and completes, then Robin, then Starfire, then Beast Boy after turning into a shark himself* Control Freak: wow... didn't know you guys were so brave Robin: we never chicken out, unlike Kitten Kitten: SHUT UP ROBBIE POO Pantha: Move out of the way (she pushes Mammoth) The Pantha must conquer her challenge (she dives into circle) Mammoth: wow <3u<3 (after a long challenge Kyd wykkyd, Billy Numerous, Kid Flash, See more, Gizmo ,Speedy, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos, Cheshire, Herald, Private H.I.V.E, Mammoth, Wilderbeast, Hotspot after burning out, Fang,Angel, Red X, Wonder Girl and Terra complete the challenge until) Cyborg: WAIT A MINUTE, The waters gonna jam mah new circuits. Control Freak: you could always *holds up chicken hat* Cyborg: grr *He jumps and then takes final breath after his powers do not work. Starfire: Very well done Cyborg you were great. Cyborg: thanks star, but im gonna have to fix this now. Starfire: May i assist Cyborg: no its ok star, ill be ok Starfire: oh...ok (then Kole, Gnnark, Argent, Angel and BlackFire then complete the challenge) Kilowat: oh no i cant it'll short circuit me, even more than cyborg Control Freak: *holds up chicken hat* Kilowat: guess i have no choice *he receives chicken hat* Control Freak: AND THAT WAS THE LAST, well done challengers, but because you both had a chicken on both of your teams, one of them has got to go. Robin: COME ON KITTEN JUST DO IT Kitten: NO ILL GET MY HAIR AND MYSELF WET Kilowat: (sigh) im going (he jumps and manages to land in circle, he gasps for breath.) *all the screaming gophers cheer* (Kilowat swims out hurt) Argent: you ok mate (she helps him up) Kilowat: yeah thanks Argent: no problem <3 Cyborg: YOU WON US THE CHALLENGE BOOYAH GO SCREAMING GOPHERS Control Freak: Killer Bass meet me at the campsite. *at the fire* Control Freak: now, this is where we eliminate players from the game. Seeing as you team lost, one of your players will be eliminated, so without further ado the marshmallows go to.... Jinx, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Wykkyd, See-More, Mammoth, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Wondergirl, Pantha and Red X. Our last 2 people! Kitten and Hotspot, one of you will be eliminated. Hotspot, you had to turn off your powers when jumping while people like kilowat and cyborg couldn't and Kitten you refused to do the challenge and made your team lose at the end, but the first camper to be eliminated from the competition is..... *close-ups come to an angry looking Kitten, but a calm Hotspot* Control Freak: KITTEN Kitten: WHAT, NO I REFUSE TO LEAVE ESPECIALLY ON THE FIRST CHALLENGE Control Freak: meh, stick around next season Kitten: FANG HELP ME HERE Fang: errr (he runs) Kitten: NO DONT LEAVE ME Control Freak: Cinder, take care of this Kitten: NOOOOOOOO I HATE YOU GUYS (CinderBlock throws her on the boat of losers) Kitten: THIS ISN'T OVER, I WILL RETURN (the boat leaves) Control Freak: so our first camper to be eliminated, no surprise there, but next up is a challenge where you really need to be up, so see you next episode on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans